1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a nonvolatile memory device, and more particularly, to a nonvolatile memory device and a method for driving the same, which recognize a program property in block units including memory cells and adjust the voltage level of a sensing node.
2. Related Art
Memory manufacturers have been steadily developing next-generation memories to overcome limitations of flash memory devices, which are nonvolatile memory devices. The next-generation memories typically include ferroelectric random access memories (FeRAMs), magnetic RAMs (MRAMs), phase-change RAMs (PCRAMs), nano floating gate memories (NFGMs), resistive RAMs (ReRAMs), spin transfer torque magnetic RAMs (STTRAM), and the like.
A memory cell of a flash memory traps charges in a floating gate through Fowler Nordheim (F-N) tunneling. When a constant voltage is applied to a gate electrode of a memory cell, data is determined according to the amount of current flowing in a channel, which depends on the amount of charges trapped in the floating gate.